War of the Northern Coral Sea
| coordinates = | map_type = | latitude = | longitude = | map_size = | map_caption = | territory = | cause = The Natural Conservation League fires a ballistic missile towards NewAustralia; NewAustralian forces investigate and are attacked by insurgent forces. | result = | status = Ongoing | combatant1 = NewAustralia Pacific Empire | combatant2 = Natural Conservation League | commander1 = Keegan Williams Daniel Scarlett Ben Hodges Nicholas Harris Ontar Hilli | commander2 = Hanna Flannagan George Gordon Ian Morton |commander3 = | strength1 = 31,000 soldiers 80 AH-64 Apache Helicopters 250 CH-47 Chinook Helicopters 1000 M1 Abrams Tanks 160 F-35 Lightning II Fighters 85 B-52 Stratofortress Bombers 5 IAI Heron UAVs | strength2 = 15,000 soldiers 76 MiG-15 Fighters 104 B-25 Mitchell Bombers 1 Charlie class submarine 1 Nuclear Weapons | strength3 = | casualties1 = 3,500+ causalities 31 AH-64 Apache Helicopters 478 M-1 Abrams Tanks 3 B-52 Stratofortress Bombers | casualties2 = 10,000+ causalities 1 Charlie class submarine 1 Nuclear Weapon 76 MiG-15 Fighters 104 B-25 Mitchell Bombers | casualties3 = | notes = }} The War of the Northern Coral Sea began on the 31st of May, 2011. It began when the Natural Conservation League fired a ballistic missile towards NewAustralia. In response, NewAustralia assembled a team and sent forces into the area around the believed firing of the ballistic missile. Shortly after the landing of the forces the Battle of Popondetta ensued. The forces at Popondetta traced their attackers back to a location 5 kilometres from Popondetta where the ballistic missile was believed to have been fired. Following the events at Popondetta, aid from the Pacific Empire and the Deltoran Republic arrived in support of NewAustralia. In ended when NewAustralia discovered the NCL headquarters and began destroying all enemy forces within the region. List of Dates *May 31: The War of the Northern Coral Sea begins **May 31: The Battle of Popondetta begins *June 1: PrimeMinisterEdward issues the NewAustralian Declaration of War on the Natural Conservation League *June 2: Deltoran President Laura Nifestri sends one-star-commander Ontar Hilli to aid NewAustralian Forces. Due to the Southern Counterattack no troops were sent to the conflict **June 2: The Pacific Empire sends 1,000 troops to aid NewAustralian forces *June 4: NewAussie Airways Flight 545 is hijacked but crashes into a field, killing everyone on board. *June 9: The New Sydney Harbour Bay Crisis begins and is ended by three NSIA agents. Ian Morton was killed in action *June 14: The NCL capture New Brisbane in the Battle of New Brisbane. *June 20: NewAustralia begins bombing the NCL headquarters in the Bombing of NCL Headquarters. *June 24: The NCL are driven back in the Battle of Port Macquarie. *June 27: The NCL suffers more loses in the Battle of Port Moresby. *July 4: The War of the Northern Coral Sea offically ends in the Battle of the NCL Headquarters. Aftermath Following the war, all territory gained by the NCL was rightfully returned to its original owner. George Gordon and Hanna Flannagan were later put on trial and sent to jail for such crimes as treason and terrorism. Category:NewAustralia